Flavored Frappachino
by California Gruesome
Summary: Melanie was his spice, his little cinnamon to his dull black coffee. But Christy was his milk, the sweetness that made the blackness bearable. For ChristyWinchester101. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


A/N: So, I heard a certain Christy was having a birthday tomorrow? Of course I have to do something. I love her =D. So yes, This is like..a birthday present. A crap ass birthday present. So um, Everyones' been doing this damn coffee thing, so I figured on giving it a try. I know, I'm a swag stealer. Damn me, bro. I'm so unoriginal -facepalm- I suck at...everything. I promise to give this a true try though, maybe twist my writing just a bit to fit suit. Happy Birthday, Christy. I present to you: Failure. x3

* * *

He was given a simple task: Classify the different coffees at the shop in a special order, a personal order. Tweek Tweak didn't know that his father was really trying to tell him something, but he would find out. Later, though, after the classification was done. With a small pat on the back, Tweek's dad walked away and had disappeared into the back, the green doors flapping out behind him. Tweek stared at the several cups off coffee in front of him, and slowly picked up the first cup, and inhaled deeply.

It was a sweet scent, not too sweet, not too dark. It was a perfect balance for the total mellowing out he needed right now. If only making important decisions were as easy as making a cup of coffee. He knew coffee was an addiction, a problem more or less. It depends on how you looked at it. What was this coffee that he was smelling, the aromas almost calming him down to a point where his left eye actually didn't twitch in an unrecognizable pattern?

"Flavored C-Coffee," Tweek groaned, taking a gentle sip from the tan mug, shaking and twitching in his old fashioned way while the hot, brown substance trickled down his throat and comforted him, like a milky blanket covering you from the inside out. He shivered.

Flavored Coffee. It was an ethnic tradition. You know, flavorings, spices and such added to the coffee for a twinge of diversity. Usually chocolate, or cinnamon, maybe even nutmeg. Something about this coffee made him think of a girl. She was a beautiful girl, with bright brown eyes and black, frizzy hair. Tweek twitched again as he thought of her name.

_Melanie_.

There should be a coffee named Melanie. Maybe flavored coffee was Melanie in disguise, made just for Tweek. He shook the salt shaker that was filled with chocolate powder and slowly dusted it into his cup, stirring it with a straw idly. Melanie had been his friend for a months, and for four of those five months he had dreamed of her as more than a friend. More than just a buddy who shared his crazed caffeine compulsion. She was a girl who actually paid attention to his problems, thought of him as more than just the kid who buttoned up his shirt incorrectly. He was important, not only as the idiot who can't finish a sentence without stuttering like a fool, but as someone who actually existed. Someone who mattered.

Melanie was all that and more to him. Her laugh was beautiful, but she hated it. Her smile could make Romeo himself abandon Juliet in a split second. The way her hair sways slowly as she walks and her eye bulge playfully when she takes a swig of was his personal cinnamon, his little spice that he could add to his bland life whenever he needed to. Her presence in itself is just refreshing, like taking a big gulp of air after being locked up in a dungeon for years. She was like freshly brewed coffee, you want it while it's hot.

He picked up a pencil and jotted down his review of flavored coffee.

_Flavored coffee is for one with an open mind, and one who dislikes being bland and tasteless. I recommend Flavored coffee for those who can handle the strength of it's intensity and expects the unexpected._

He placed the pencil back on the cream wooden bar table, resting his chin on his hand while twitching again. His hand wandered again, as he was unaware because he was daydreaming. Then his hand brushed over something hot, and he flinched. His hazel eyes connected to the surface that his hand brushed on. It was another cup. He studied the cup closely and noticed the different coffee in the red cup. He picked it up and sniffed it. It was a Mocha Frappachino. This one also had chocolate, you could smell it intensely controlling the coffee. It was sweet, not as potent as the original coffee flavor. It was sort of a gateway to those who don't do the caffeine thing. Usually prepared with instant made coffee, sugar, water and ice. Sometimes with milk, but it's usually just seen as a big coffee milkshake. He shook this cup and began drinking it.

He inhaled the scent again, and it reminded him of yet another girl. Her named reminded him of mints, like she usually drank her coffee. Minty, sometimes, when she tried to be rebellious. Her name? Oh, it was Christy. She was a brunette, a coffee freak. She had this spark to her, the girl was always so..positive. She always had this saying, "Look on the bright side." Looking on the bright side was hard sometimes. Just like this cup of coffee, she was an interesting spin based on creativity and tradition. It was as if the coffee was just waiting for you, the perfect accomplice to a newspaper and some waffles on a Sunday morning. The coffee would speak to you, as if to say...

_Look on the bright side._

Tweek grinned to himself. He picked up his pencil once again, dropping it twice before getting a steady grip on it. He wrote his reiview again.

_Mocha Frappachino is exactly what it's name suggests. It's a mixture of joy and serenity, kind of like a child taking medicine. It makes you want to spring to your feet, but settle down with a good book. It's kind of a greeting and a goodbye, it's undecisive. It's telling you to look at the world at all it's bends and corners, and it's telling you in spite of what you find, You should always look on the bright side._

He leaned back in his chair and he smiled successfully. His right eye twitching as he thought of the two girls that had made such an impact on his life, the two girls he loved so dearly. Then his face fell.

He loved those girls. They were both an addictive source of caffeine for them, one the pot, one the coffee. One a Frappchino, one Flavored. You can't live without spice, but you need tradition and standards. How can you live by the rules but then break them?

He slumped in his chair as he shook, groaning to himself as he felt the coolness of the wood connecting to his cheek. Why was life so difficult?

Suddenly his body vibrated, but more concentrated. It was his phone. He picked up the object and read the text message.

_Hey buddy! I was thinking of stopping by later and making fun of Cartman with you again. If it's alright with you, I'll be coming over in five. And remember, Look on the bright side! - Christy._

He smiled at the text message and replied that he would be waiting, an that he'd keep that in mind. He stared at the red cup. It was mocking him, he knew it.

His pocket vibrated again, and it was from Melanie this time. Tweeks eyebrow quirked. His fingers shook as he pressed the ''Read'' button.

_Hiya, Tweekers! I was thinking we could do something later? I'll bring Kickass. I know you like that movie. Oh, and the Lion King too! See you in an hour! -Melanie._

He stared at the message. Then look up and the ceiling in disgust. God was playing with his mind, the bastard. He swore under his breath and then got up, facepalming himself as he realized one thing.

Coffee is coffee. Who gives a damn what flavor it is or who made it? As long as you enjoy the comforting heat and the jolt it gave you, that's all we really need.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I SUCK at writing, and I'm an idea-stealer. I can die. But yeah, Happy birthday! I love you, Christy x3


End file.
